Mission Of Love
by homovill
Summary: Chase & Adam love story. Smut. Just keep in mind they don't get together right away, there will be obstacles but I wanted to drag it out and not just head straight to the sex. ENJOY & REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Lab Rats story, this first chapter is a little short but I just wanted to see how everyone liked it before I wrote too much. Not smut right away but it will get there. COMMENT/REVIEW**

Chapter 1

Adam watched as his younger bionic brother Chase shut down one of Mr. Davenports inventions that someone had stolen.  
He noticed how tight their mission suits fit Chases body, so tight and toned.  
"Ah there. All done" Chase smiled  
"Yeah yeah, we get it...Your smart!" Bree rolled her eyes "Can we go now cause they're having a sale at the mall and Caitlin is waiting on me?"  
"We are bionic Bree, this is what we were made for"  
"What to be bored to death?" Adam snapped  
Chase looked at him from where he was crouched "Um no, To go on missions, stop the bad guys and save the world"  
"Well it interferes with our human lives...like i could be at home napping with my warm blankey" Adam smiled looking at his two siblings  
"If it wasn't for us going on missions, then you wouldn't have a house or a blanket" Chase reminded  
"Blankey" Adam repeated  
"Ah whatever" Chase hit the air  
"So if you're finished can we go now?" Bree asked  
"Yea, let me just unplug this gadget"

Suddenly an alarm sounded.  
"Oh no, something went wrong. We gotta move NOW!" Chase yelled  
They began to run when Mr. Davenports invention they came to shut down started smoking and then quickly caught fire.  
Bree grabbed Adam and Chase and began to super speed out when Chase slipped from her graps.  
He fell to the floor hard and had to catch his breath a moment. Bree stopped and her and Adam look back just in time to see Chase catch on fire in the explosion.  
"NOO!" Bree yells then covered her mouth  
"CHASE!" Adam screamed

"Adam...Adam" A voice said  
"Wh-what?" Adam answered groggy  
"You were dreaming" Bree answered  
"And moving alot in your tube" Chase and Bree looked at him concered  
"Chase. Ah buddy!" Adam grabbed him and gave him a big hug  
"Adam...can't breath...losing consciousness..." Chase gasped  
"Adam, your super strength" Bree reminded  
"Oh, sorry bro" Adam put Chase down and patted him on his head "I wouldn't wanna hurt my Chasey" He smiled  
"I told you never to call me that"

Just then Eddy came on "Hello, good morning! How are you?"  
Adam began to answer "I ju-"  
"Save it cause i don't care. Just was suppose to tell you that Mr. Davenport wants you upstairs now" then his screen went black  
"Ugh i hate him so much!" Bree said looking at her brothers "Why can't Mr. Davenport just deactivate him?"  
"Yeah or unplug him so we don't have to listen to him" Adam replied  
"Adam, deactivating him IS unplugging him" Chase explained, shaking his head  
"Oh yeah, well i'm taller than you!" Adam teased, sticking his tongue out  
"Guys, lets just go see what Mr. Davenport wants"

Once upstairs Tausha welcomed them to the table with some breakfast  
Mr. Davenport was sitting there "You guys wanted to go to school so you better not start being late"  
"We know" Chase groaned  
"Hey guys!" Leo greeted "how's it hanging?"  
"Well mine is tall and Chase's is short...right shorty?" Adam teased  
"Wow...another joke about me being short..i did NOT see that coming" Chase said sarcastically  
"Enough, all of you. Just finish breakfast and head to school. We have a huge mission tonight so i need you back right after school today" Mr. Davenport announced  
"But i wanted to hangout with my friends today" Bree whined  
"And you can...at school" Chase smiled  
"Ah shut it!" Bree crossed her arms in front of her chest

As they walked into the school building, they all dodged principal Perry by hiding in the stairwell till she passed by.  
"That was close, i can't be late to another class or i have to deworm her cats!" Leo cringed  
Adam let out a giggle "Cats are so cute"  
"Come on we better get going" Chase commanded

After school they met up in the hall and Adam grabbed Chase, putting him in a head lock.  
"Adam! Stop it let me go!" Chase protested  
"Aww whats wrong Chasey?"  
"Stop...calling..me that!" He said through his teeth  
Adam loved horsing around with his little brother. He loved being near him, touching him, teasing him.  
He realized he was thinking of Chase more and more, and his dreams have been more intense of the two brothers.  
They were doing things, that even Adam knew, normal brothers didn't do. But he couldn't help but think about Chase.  
He watched him take a shower in his tube yesterday and he saw just how hung he was. He watched him soaping up his tight stomach,  
those tight smooth ripped abs with dripping suds of soap. It was just him and Chase alone cause Bree was at a sleepover that night.

Chase glanced over at Adam while he was showering. He noticed that Adam's cock wasn't as thick as his own but still decent.  
He realized he was getting hard watching his older brother soap up. The two brothers watched back and forth as they finished showering.  
It made Chase kinda hot that Adam kept watching him wash his cock off.

"Chase!" Leo's voice brought him back to the present  
"Uh - yeah?" Chase answered  
"You ready to go now? We got a mission to get to after school"  
"Um no" Adam corrected "we have a mission. You just sit there with Mr. Davenport"  
"Zip it man! You're stepping on my game!" Leo shot back

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I used something that happened in an episode of season 2 and tweet it.**

When Chase,Adam,Bree &amp; Leo got home Mr Davenport was waiting in the lab.  
"Hey big D" Leo smiled  
"Oh good you guys are here. Now i have a very special mission for you today. Are you ready to hear about it? huh huh are ya?" Mr Davenport teased  
"Just tell us!" Bree said  
"Fine, ya big fun sucker. You will be going to...Antartica!...YAY" He announced  
"Are you serious?" Adam asked  
He nodded excitedly  
"No...really where is our mission?" Chase asked in disbelief  
"What do we need to go to the coldest place in the world for?" Bree asked  
"Actually the coldest place in the world is -" Chase began  
"Nobody cares" Bree and Adam said together  
"Because the ice has been melting and refreezing up there lately and its been causing families to get stranded on drifts of ice. I need you to get up there and stop it...with this" Mr Davenport held up his latest invention  
"Whats that do?" Leo asked "Can i touch it?"  
Mr Davenport pulled it away from him "No you cant! This baby will bring the temperature down to where it belongs 50 below zero, and will stop the ice from melting"  
"Cool" Leo replied "You made an ice machine. I can make ice too, i just gotta wait a half hour once i stick it in the freezer" He barked  
Mr Davenport made a face at Leo then told the kids to suite up. They ran to their tubes and waited for him to punch in the keys on his control panel.  
"Ready" Bree smiled putting her hands on her hips  
"Guys just be extremely careful. According to my calculations there may be an avalanche very soon. Keep your eyes peeled"  
Adam took hold of his eyelids quickly  
"No Adam, he means be careful and watch out for it" Chase explained to his slower brother  
"You got it sir" Adam saluted  
"Come on, lets go so we can get back here and i can get started on my stupid homework for my stupid history class. Ugh i swear that teacher has it out for me" Bree whined

Adam watched Chase's mouth when he spoke. He imagined kissing his pouting lips and running his hands through Chase's hair while he went down on his cock.  
The more and more he would think about his younger bionic brother, the more he'd pick on him or make fun of how shorter he was, to hide his fantasies.  
"You ready, you big lughead?" Chase smiled, Adam melted a little  
"Aww do we have pet names now?" He replied  
"Sure if you like lughead" Chase shook his head sarcastically  
"Well i got one for you too.." Adam began  
"Dont...even!" Chase commanded already knowing what was coming next  
"Chasey!" Adam yelled  
"Thats it, come here!" Chase ran after Adam. Around and around Mr Davenport they went a few times  
"Guys enough. Now head to your mission"  
"Ugh whatever mister meanie pants" Adam crossed his arms  
"Maybe i should call off the mission" Mr Davenport said  
"Why cause they were running around the lab like a bunch of dogs?" Leo asked  
"I wasn't" Bree smiled  
"No cause this avalanche storm is a level 5 and i'm not sure even with your bionics if you can handle it" He looked worried  
"ah come on Dad" Chase replied  
"Nice, playing the dad card"  
Chase gave a cheesy smile.  
"Alright fine, but anything bad starts to happen and Bree you super speed you guys butts back here pronto. You got it?" He instructed  
"Got it" She smiled  
Bree grabbed her brothers and sped off with Mr Davenports invention in a backpack.  
"So whats up next Big D?" Leo asked  
Just then Eddy appeared on his screen "Looks like its time to move, quick before those kids return Donnie. You can leave that woman here too"  
"You mean my wife?" Mr Davenport corrected  
"Hey lets not dewell on all your mistakes...just run from them" Eddy smiled  
"You know thats my mother you're hating on right?" Leo replied  
"Thats your problem" Eddy snapped and then disappeared

When the bionic bunch arrived in Antartica, Bree dropped her brothers in the snow  
"Oops sorry" she smiled sarcastically  
"Wow, this whole place is like a big ice cube" Adam said looking around "Or the place that makes the ice cubes cold"  
"You mean a freezer in a refrigerator" Chase explained  
"Yeah that too" Adam looked away  
Bree pulled out the invention from the backpack she had "You guys ready to get this over with?"  
"Yeah do it" Adam said

They had earpieces in that Mr Davenport gave them  
"Hey can you all hear me?" He asked  
"Yes i hear you" Bree answered  
"Coming in clear" Chase replied  
"Is this God?" Adam asked  
"Adam focus!" Chase smacked him on the back of the head  
"Hey, stop it shorty!" Adam yelled  
The two started to smack one another and run around  
"Chase! Adam! Enough...its cold and i just wanna get outta here before that avalanche starts and crushes us all" Bree screamed  
The wind was blowing hard and even through their bionic thermal winter outfits, they could still feel the coldness of the air. The wind hit Chase's face hitting his goggles and making him turn away from the wind  
"Mr Davenport, i can feel the coldness of the snow, how much can these outfits take?" Adam asked  
"You should be fine, they're made to withstand 50 degrees below" He answered  
Chase scanned the area and reported back "Umm it's 55 below"  
"Well that would explain the frostbite" Adam replied wiggling his toes  
"Maybe this was a bad idea then, maybe you should just speed back here" Mr Davenport suggested  
"No way they are already there now" Leo interrupted  
"LEO!" They all shouted  
"We'll just do what we came here to do" Bree replied

Just then an alert sounded on Mr Davenport's control panel. Him and Leo ran over to investigate  
"What does that mean?" Leo asked  
"Oh no!" He replied and rushed back over to his computer "Guys get outta there that avalanche is heading for you!"  
Adam and Chase began to run  
"No Mr Davenport, I can do this" Bree insisted  
"Not if you're dead. Run!" He replied  
"Bree get outta there" Leo demanded  
Adam and Chase took shelter in a tent not too far away, once they were there they yelled for Bree to join them  
"Run Bree" Mr Davenport instructed as he watched from his control panel the avalanche falling.  
She was running straight for her brothers when she slipped and went down,the snow carried her away  
"NO!" Adam yelled and started to run after her but Chase held him back  
"Adam if you go out there you'll get lost too" He explained  
"Adam he is right" Mr Davenport said "Just sit tight, i'll try and track Bree. You two just stay in that tent till..."  
Then there was static and they lost the signal  
"Mr Davenport? Mr Davenport?" Chase called out "Just great what do we do now?"  
"You wanna play i spy?" Adam asked  
"Really Adam?...Now?"  
"Bree always played it with me"  
Chase could see that Adam had tears in his eyes  
"Adam, don't worry we will find her. She'll be fine" He assured "Do you want a hug?"  
Adam nodded with a cry  
Chase stayed strong for his older brother but he wasn't sure if they'd find Bree alive or not. He didn't detect anything when he scanned for her, but he didn't wanna upset Adam anymore then he was already.  
The two brothers sat there alone,cuddling together to keep warm as Adam cried and the wind and snow rattled the tent.

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy and Review! How am I suppose to know if everyone likes it without encouragement? lol so review!**

It was about an hour since they lost Bree and took shelter in a nearby tent  
"Chase what are we gonna do man?" Adam sobbed  
Another large gust of snow and wind blew the tent.  
"Adam we're gonna have to stay here till someone finds us, thats all we can do" Chase shrugged  
"But we could be here for days" Adam wipped his tears with the back of his hand "and all thats in this tent is chairs,rope,lanters and sleeping bags" he observed  
"Hey look here is some pots and pans. Perhaps there is food we can heat up" Chase got up and searched  
"How are we suppose to heat it?" Adam asked, his eyes still red from crying  
"Your heat vision, Adam" Chase reminded  
"Oooh" Adam replied under his breath  
"Ah look, i found some cans of soup" Chase smiled "do you want me to make you some soup?"  
"Okay" Adam replied not really paying attention  
Chase put the cans down and walked over and put his hand of Adam's shoulder and gently patted him  
"How long are we gonna be trapped here?" Adam asked  
Chase put his hand to his head and tried to use his GPS but it was malfunctioning. "Adam, my bionic GPS isn't working...and i don't know whos tent this is or how long we'll be able to stay here" he admitted  
Adam looked down  
"I'm sorry Adam" Chase sat down near him and also hung his head  
Adam looked over at him "Sorry for what?"  
"For all this. I'm suppose to be the smartest person in the world and i can't get us outta this"  
"Hey, at least you got us shelter" Adam encouraged  
"Yeah...and lost Bree" Chase shook his head  
The wind began shaking the tent violently making the two brothers stare up at it  
"What do you think Bree is doing right now?" Adam asked  
Chase honestly didn't know "Umm she probably found some shelter to hide out too until this storm is over...like we did"  
"Yeah..." Adam whispered "...maybe"  
"Adam, Mr Davenport knows our coordinates, i'm sure hes gonna rescue us" Chase assured him  
He shook his head "You're probably right"  
Chase smiled "I'm always right, when are you gonna learn that?" he joked trying to cheer them up  
Adam sat there letting his thoughts take over, what if they didn't get rescued and were stuck there?  
What if they died there, like he knew Bree probably did and Chase just didn't wanna tell him?  
Even Adam knew that a few cans of soup wouldn't last forever

"It's getting really cold, i'm gonna get into this sleeping bag" Chase said getting up and unfolding it  
Adam sat in a chair as Chase laid on the ground in the sleeping bag.  
As the wind blew Chase heard light sobbing  
"Adam?"  
"I'm lonely" He sniffled  
"You should be used to sleeping alone, we are alone in our tubes" Chase said  
"I don't like it then either" he cried  
Chase sighed "Do you wanna come lay with me?" he smiled  
Adam smiled and nodded  
"Come on" Chase said and opened the blanket for Adam to crawl in  
They cuddled together in the sleeping bag, Adam infront of Chase, listening to the snow and wind rattle  
"Will you put your arm around me?" Adam cried  
"Sure" Chase comforted  
The two brothers fell asleep spooning.

The next morning Adam opened his eyes and still felt Chase's arm wrapped around him, that made him smile and he back up to snuggle closer.  
Once he was comfortable again he closed his eyes and enjoyed being spooned by his younger brother, when suddenly he started to feel Chase get hard against his ass.  
Adam reopened his eyes and grinned, he wiggled his ass a little bit and that seemed to make Chase's pole jerk while he was asleep. Adam then slowly rolled over and turned Chase onto his back.  
Then he watched Chase as his chest went up and down, his lips parted just a touch and his boymeat was alive in his winter outfit. Adam slowly rubbed it through Chase's jeans which made him let out a slight moan.  
He didn't know if he'd ever have this opportunity again so he reached down into Chase's jeans and pulled out his massive cock. It was already oozing precum and Adam wanted it in his mouth right then.  
After all the fantasies he'd been having he knew he had to swallow his younger brothers cock. He wanted to make all those fantasies reality! So he pulled his own pants down and started stroking his own cock a bit.  
Then he laid over Chase,putting his own dick near Chase's face and licked the head of his cock. The tip tasted salty but he liked it and just put the tip in his mouth sucking on it like a lollipop. Adam looked down at Chase's face making sure he didn't wake him, he smiled in his sleep. So Adam licked the shaft and began to suck on Chase's nuts, he sucked and licked them. They had a musky smell to them but Chase was a very clean person with his OCD nature. He began to stir and spread his legs apart, with the help from Adam, Chase's pants were down to his ankles and he was laying spread eagle now while Adam sucked his huge bone. He licked his finger and rubbed Chase's asshole as he took Chase's cock into his mouth, deepthroating it. He fingered Chase lightly, not putting his finger all the way in his rectum just spitting on his finger and rubbing it around his hole.  
During all this Chase woke up "Adam!" He gasped. Adam froze a moment with Chase's cock still in his mouth. He shook his own cock in Chase's face waiting him to suck it. "You don't tell anyone we did this" Chase demanded  
Adam moaned as Chase took him in his mouth. The brothers laid in a 69er position each one sucking the others cock and moaning between each suck. Chase let Adam's cock slide out of his mouth and he stroked it while licking his big brother's balls. "Ah that feels so good" He whispered to Adam. Adam took the encouragement and began sucking harder and faster, working his head into a rhythm and putting Chase on the verge of exploding all in Adam's mouth. "Ah ah ah yeah" Chase began fucking Adam's face, lifting his ass off the ground inch by inch while he did it. He was vigorously jacking Adam off and his chin was rubbing Adam's nut sack making him about to cum. Emotions were running high as the two were getting each other off. They knew it was wrong but lust had taken over and at this point they didn't care. Chase busted his nut all through Adam's mouth and he was a champ and swallowed it all. When Adam came it went all over Chase's neck,hand and chest.  
When they were done they wipped off and put there clothes back on, neither of them could stop smiling. Just then they heard a plane...no it wasn't a plane  
"Hey that sounds like a helicopter!" Chase announced  
Adam wipped his face and the corner of his mouth "So its Mr Davenport?" he asked excited  
"It has to be" Chase smiled and they run outta the tent to stare at the sky, there was Mr Davenport's super speed helicopter lowering a rope latter to them  
"You were right!" Adam smiled  
Chase looked at him "What did i tell you? I am always right" he winked  
"Fine.." Adam shook his head smiling  
As they climbed the latter Chase looked at Adam "Remember, what happened stays between us Adam" he said seriously  
"Okay" Adam replied  
"Adam Charles Davenport! I mean it...don't tell anyone that happened!" Chase yelled  
Adam was feeling so many emotions in that moment but one was out weighing them all, hurt. He felt that after what they just experienced together maybe it would've brought them closer but now he felt that Chase was just using him to get off.

When they reached Mr Daventport's helicopter Adam took a seat in front with him, he didn't even want to be near Chase right now.  
"So where is Bree is she okay?" Mr Davenport asked  
"We don't know she got carried away with the storm" Chase answered from the backseat  
"I'll drop you guys off at home and head back to look for her"  
The helicopter ride back was quiet, all for the sound of the blades slicing the air  
Mr Davenport asked some questions but the answers were short and to the point. Adam noticed that Chase wouldn't even look at him, he felt the tears well up inside.  
_Maybe it was a bad idea for me to act on my fantasies...now things between me and Chase will never be the same_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not sure if I want to make Bree die or just have them think shes dead and maybe she returns later? What do you guys think? I know its a Chase &amp; Adam story, so with Bree involved it could make it harder for the two boys to be alone ? REVIEW**

Mr Davenport dropped Adam and Chase off, then rushed out again to locate Bree. Adam stayed upstairs and Chase went down to the lab.  
"What's his problem? Is he worried about Bree" Leo asked  
"Maybe he was a frozen bionic popsicle in Antartica" Eddy interrupted  
"Ah shut up man!" Leo replied  
"Im worried about Bree but i have another problem and i'm not sure what to do" Adam sighed  
"Did you eat toothpaste again? I told you its for brushing your teeth, then you spit it back out" Leo explained  
"No, its something about me..." Adam got serious  
"Oh. Okay well you can tell me" Leo sat up in his seat  
"I need to be able to trust you, i can't have you running and blabbing to anyone"  
"Adam, dude you can trust me" Leo promised  
"I've learned something about myself recently...well actually i've known for awhile but it has been confirmed recently..." Adam slowly explained  
"Yeah that your young,hung and dumb!" Eddy interrupted again  
"This is why everyone hates you Eddy!" Leo shot back  
"And how do you know i'm hung?" Adam asked  
"I got cameras everywhere" Eddy Admitted  
"Even in my tube?" Adam asked  
"Yup...and by the way, nothing needs to be that clean" Eddy made a face  
Leo got up "Goodbye Eddy!" he touched the screen to turn him off, then the two began whispering  
"Now whats wrong Adam?"  
"I'm in love...and its scary cause i don't think he feels the same" Adam dropped his head  
"He?...you're in love with a guy?"  
Adam nodded  
"Oh. so you're gay then?" Leo asked  
Again Adam nodded  
"Well hey thats cool. Should've figured a good looking guy like you would only be interested in other guys" Leo smiled, then when Adam didn't say anything he added "that was a joke...i was stereotyping you"  
"Huh? how does a stereo type anything?" Adam asked  
Leo shook his head "Nevermind. so who are you in love with?" he asked  
"You said i can trust you right?"  
"Of course" Leo replied  
"Okay, can we talk in your room..." Leo followed Adam's eyes over to Tasha who was in the kitchen "...privately"  
"Oh yeah sure no problem" Leo replied "Mom we'll be in my room...you know, guy problems..." Leo smiled and the two boys ran up the stairs

When they walked into Leo's bedroom, Adam shut the door behind them and they took a seat, Adam on the bed and Leo on his computer chair right next to him.  
"You promise no judgement right?" Adam asked  
"Oh Adam did you fall in love with an animal?" Leo smiled  
"You know how much i love cows!"  
"I told you Adam you can trust me, we are brothers now and i won't judge you man" Leo put his hand on Adam's shoulder  
"Thanks buddy" Adam took a deep breath "I'm in love with Chase"  
Leo removed his hand "Chase...Our Chase?"  
Adam nodded  
"But he is your brother"  
"Not actually...we're bionic" Adam admitted "I thought you weren't gonna judge me?"  
"I'm not judging you. Just start from the beginning and tell me what happened"  
"I-I can't" Adam stuttered  
"Why not?"  
"Chase told me not to tell anyone" Adam stared at the carpet  
"Something happened between you and Chase?!" Leo asked shocked  
Adam didn't reply  
"Its alright, go ahead and vent. I am here to listen,not judge or tell anyone" Leo comforted  
"Well...we were alone up in Antartica after we had lost Bree and we took shelter in a tent. I was upset and Chase comforted me...and i comforted him back..."  
"Oh. well Adam did you ever think that maybe Chase was upset and it was a one time thing?"  
"I don't know. I've had these feelings for awhile and i stupidly acted on them and now Chase wont even talk to me...or look at me" Adam spilled  
Leo could see tears beginning to form in Adam's eyes and he sat beside him and hugged him "Look i can't promise it will all work out, but don't worry...you will eventually be fine"  
"I don't know if i'll ever be fine"  
"You just feel that way now. It gets better...just like my mother says 'time heals all wounds' " Leo comforted  
"What if Chase never talks to me again?"  
"Oh...don't you worry about that. You go on missions together, eventually he'll have to" Leo joked and when Adam didn't reply he added "Oooookay, or he will get over himself and realize that we are all best friends and he'll soon miss not having us"  
Adam dried his eyes "Thanks Leo, i feel better now that i admitted something i've been trying to deny" he stood up  
"You're welcome. and don't worry your secret is safe with me" Leo swore "But i do think you should go and try to talk to Chase"

They walked down the stairs and Mr Davenport was talking to Tasha.  
"Oh good you're here, sit down..listen umm, i'm pretty sure that Bree was killed in the avalanche" He said with a heavy heart  
"But- how does a bionic human even die?" Leo asked  
"Thats just it, they are human with bionic abilities, they are not invincible" he said  
"So what happens now?" Leo asked  
"Well i'm not sure we will be able to go on anymore missions without her, they all helped each other, each bionic power worked together and now without Bree's super speed..i just..." his voice trailed off  
Adam got up and started walking out of the room "By the way i'm gay" he said before exiting  
Mr Davenport and Tasha look at each other then to Leo  
"Wow, there are just bombs dropping everywhere man!"

Adam walked into the lab where Chase was sitting, looking up something on the computer  
"We need to talk"  
"About what? i'm busy" Chase replied  
Just then Mr Davenport,Tasha and Leo entered  
"Adam...what do you mean you're gay?" Mr Davenport asked  
Chase looked over at Adam "You told them what?"  
"I'm not hiding who i am anymore...i've known for awhile and i admitt it now" Adam said proudly  
Tasha walked over to him "Well good for you honey"  
"Way to go man" Leo high fived him  
Mr Davenport grabbed his head "But how do you know?" he asked confused  
"I've just always felt different, and at school i've never liked girls that way...i feel different with guys. I love guys" Adam admitted  
"So, we can go shopping together and get new shoes" Tasha said  
"Umm please, i'm not _that_ gay" Adam smiled  
"Ohh you" Tasha smiled  
"You've always known you liked guys huh?" Chase asked  
Adam nodded "Yeah why?"  
"We're brothers why couldn't you have admitted this to me? I thought we were close?"  
Leo smiled cause he knew just how 'close' they had gotten  
"We just want you to be happy sweetie. Right Donald?" Tasha said  
Mr Davenport didn't answer right away so Tasha elbowed him "Ye-yeah yeah right. Of course we do" he smiled  
Then the two walked into the elevator, heading upstairs  
"So your just telling everyone you're gay now?" Chase asked "How could i wasn't the first person who knew?"  
"Well you kinda were right? i mean weren't ya?" Leo smirked  
Chase shot a look at Adam "You told him?" he stood up  
"Hey, I don't care at all...its fine. I just don't wanna hear ANY of the details...i'm all about the ladies" Leo smiled  
"We need to talk" Chase looked at Adam  
"Oh NOW you wanna talk to me" Adam shouted "Well maybe i'm busy" and he walked over got into his tube and shut the door.  
Leo looked at them both "Weeeellll, it looks like you two have alot to talk about so...i'm just gonna goooo" and he rushed off


	5. Chapter 5

"Adam" Chase called out but he was ignoring him  
"Adam!" Chase walked over and banged on his tube  
"WHAT?!" Adam yelled  
"We need to talk about what happened between us, and how come you didn't tell me you were gay? I'm your brother"  
"Does it really matter Chase?"  
"Yes Adam it does. Now come outta there and lets talk"  
"Nooo, I'm exhausted, Bree is dead and i just wanna rest okay"  
"Bree is what? How do you know?"  
"Mr Davenport told me he is pretty sure she died cause he cant find any sign of her"  
Chase took a step back "Is he sure?"  
Adam nodded  
Chase backed away from Adam's tube slowly. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he didn't really think that Bree would be dead. He thought eventually they'd find her or she'd make her way back to them.  
"Are you alright?" Adam asked  
Chase had his hand on his chest "Thought you were going to bed" he snapped and turned away  
Adam stepped out of his tube and walked towards him "Come here" he opened his arms. The two brothers embrace, crying together.

They awoke together the next morning in Adam's tube.  
"Good morning" Adam greeted  
Chase smiled back  
"So what are we gonna do?" He asked  
Adam looked confused  
"About going on missions and stuff without Bree being here now? With all three of us having bionics we each helped and now without her i..." Chase's voice trailed off  
"I still can't believe shes gone..." Adam replied as they stepped out of his tube "Is it stupid of me to keep picturing her walking through the lab doors?"  
Chase put his hand on Adam's should "Of course not. I've thought of it a few times myself. But we will get through this together buddy"  
Mr Davenport walked in the lab "How are you guys holding up?" he asked seeing the two brothers hugging  
"I miss Bree" Adam cried  
"Aww guys" Mr Davenport walked over and hugged them both a moment. When they pulled away Chase said "So we were wondering whats gonna happen now that shes not here...will we no longer be going on missions?"  
"Actually i've thought about that myself and what if...i give myself bionics and go on missions with you?" He smiled  
"No seriously.." Adam said  
"You're not serious" Chase replied  
"Of course i'm serious. It would help out and we can't let losing Bree stop us from saving the world every other week. We gotta stay strong, its what Bree would've wanted"  
"That's true. If we don't continue then she would've died for nothing" Chase agreed  
"Alright fine..." Adam made a face "..but you going with us on missions?"  
"What? What about it?" Mr Davenport asked "I still look good in a mission suite"  
"Hey guys. Whats up?" Leo asked entering the lab  
"Hey.." Adam walked over to Leo "What about giving Leo bionics Mr Davenport!?"  
"Yeah how about that big D?" Leo replied with a smile  
"No your mother would kill me...besides i thought i was gonna get to wear my mission suite?"  
"Believe me, nobody wants to see that" Leo smirked  
"Adam, you're gay now, do i look attractive?" He smiled  
"You can't ask Adam just cause hes gay" Chase replied  
"And the answer is no...you're old" Adam answered  
Mr Davenport made a face  
"My mom doesn't even have to know big D" Leo encouraged  
"But his body is so tiny will bionics even fit in there?" Chase teased  
"Okay guys listen, i didn't wanna say anything but since you shot down my idea to join the bionic team..."  
"Cause you're old" Adam smiled  
"Anyways...I have been working on a new prototype for just this kinda situation"  
"You made a prototype for you being old?" Leo asked  
"NO! and i'm not that old" he yelled  
"Whatever you say big D"  
"What is the prototype?" Chase asked  
"Well i've designed him just like you guys only he has all three of your powers combined"  
"He?" Adam asked  
"Yes, his name is Matthew. I've been working on him for awhile in one of my off shore facilities..and i think i've perfected him...finally" He smiled  
"Wait why are we just hearing about him now?" Chase asked  
"Honestly i was gonna introduce you guys to him soon but...now with Bree no longer here, we kinda need him sooner than i had anticipated"  
"Well when can we meet him big D?" Leo asked  
"I'll use my highspeed helicopter to go get him. But you guys need to head to school or you'll be late"  
"You're gonna make us go to school when we just lost our sister yesterday?" Leo asked  
"Yes, because we can't let anyone know how she died...at least not yet"  
"Why not?" Chase asked  
"Because we'd have to explain that she died in an avalanche in Antartica..." He made a face waiting for Chase to understand  
"Ooooh" He replied  
"Exactly. So you guys go to school and Matthew will be here when you return home"  
"What if someone asks where Bree is?" Adam asked  
"As of right now just tell them she is sick at home until we can come up with something. I can't find her body anywhere but there is no way she couldve survived that"  
They all hung their heads a moment  
"Well you better get going guys" Mr Davenport replied

At school Adam kept thinking about Chase. He looked back at him from his classroom chair and everytime he did Chase was also looking at him and they'd smile at one another.  
Between classes Leo,Chase and Adam met up to talk  
"Ugh this day is just dragging on..has anyone asked you about Bree yet?" Leo asked  
they both shook their heads. Just then principal Perry walked out "Greetings you germ catchers...I've noticed that Bree Davenport hasn't been in class" she leaned in to their faces "so where is she?!" she screamed, making them jump. Leo waved his hand "Wow have you ever heard of a mint? Your breath is kickin' Perry!"  
"Ah thats enough small fry...soo out with it, where is Bree?"  
"She's not coming-" Adam began  
"She's sick at home thats why shes not here today" Chase interrupted  
They all looked at each other.  
"Okay something is going here, and when i find it out you will all live in detention!" she barked, then walked away  
Leo sighed "that was close"  
Chase hit Adam's shoulder "Yeah it was! Why were you about to tell her the truth? Did you not hear what Mr. Davenport said this morning?"  
Adam looked at the school floor "Yeah i heard him. Sorry"  
"Now come on guys we just have to hold it together till we get home. Mr. Davenport has that new bionic guy that will help us" Chase said  
"Oh yeah, Matthew" Adam smiled remembering  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Leo asked  
He kept smiling "No reason" he replied.  
I hope he is cute at least Adam thought to himself

They all three rushed home and crashed through the door.  
"Nice going Adam!"  
"Why you blaming me?"  
"Umm do the rest of us have super strength?" Chase replied sarcastically  
"Oooh. no of course i'm the strongest look at you guys' weak arms" he laughed

Once in the lab, they saw Mr. Davenport working on a gadget. "So where is this new bionic dude?" Leo asked  
"Right there" he pointed to Bree's tube. Matthew was standing there with his eyes closed and wearing a tight red shirt with white checkered shorts and he had on a white shell necklace.  
Adam walked closer and just stared. "So what do you guys think?" Mr. Davenport asked  
"He is gorgeous" Adam smiled  
"Ehh hes alright" Chase replied  
"Here, i'll wake him up to meet you guys" Mr. Davenport walked over and pushed a button on his control board and Matthew opened his eyes  
Matthew stepped out of his tube and greeted them all with a smile "Hi"  
"Hey whats up?" Leo asked  
Chase looked him up and down then slowly walked around him "So...you're Bree's replacement? Well i don't know if i'm impressed" Chase said all smug  
"Guys i'm not here to replace your sister, i'm just here to help you anyway i can" He smiled  
"Great answer" Adam smiled "I like your outfit, I wanna keep him!" Adam shouted and ran over, picked him up and hugged him  
Chase scoffed and walked away muttering "I could look that good if i wanted to"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY THERE IS MORE TO CUM LOL, HERE IS A LIL' CHAPTER TO HOLD YOU ALL OVER.**

"And this is our living room" Adam pointed showing Matthew  
"Nice Xbox, is that the new system?" Matthew asked flashing his amzingly white smile  
"Yea, Mr Davenport is a millionaire so we can have anything we want" Adam replied  
Matthew walked over and sat down on the couch while Adam fired up the Xbox, then he joined him on the couch as well, sliding beside him really close  
"You smell really nice...what is that?" Adam asked  
"Ummm Mr Davenport calls it Hollister?" Matthew answered unsure "But thank you. You have a odor coming from your body too" He smiled  
"Ah yeah, sorry i had to fish Leo outta the dumpster today at school" Adam made a face  
"It's cool, you make it work" Matthew teased

Chase walked down the stairs just then and saw them sitting close on the couch  
"Hey, whats going on?" He asked  
"Nothing, just chilling with Matthew. Playing some games and talking"  
"Would you like to join us Chase?" Matthew asked  
Chase glared at him "No i'm fine over here at the counter new guy"  
"His name is Matthew, silly" Adam corrected  
"I know" Chase replied rolling his eyes and opened the fridge  
"Oh Chase since you're in there can you bring us some soda?" Adam asked  
"You guys are allowed to have soda?" Matthew asked surprised  
"Well, yeah of course. Why wouldn't we?"  
"Where i was at before they had strict rules. No caffeine was one of them" He explained  
"That sucks, but Mr Davenport is cool. Although the first time Chase and me had soda we were bouncing off the walls" Adam remembered  
"It's Chase and I" Chase corrected  
"Huh?" Adam looked over confused  
Matthew cleared his throat and kinda stared at the floor  
"You said Chase and me, but its Chase and I. And no you can get your own damn sodas, I actually have work to do" He slammed the fridge door and walked out of the room  
"I don't think he likes me much" Matthew said in almost a whisper. He was trying not to look Adam in the eye  
"Matthew look at me, you are awesome. He would have to be crazy not to like you" He smiled  
As they played their video game Matthew said "By the way i am very sorry about your sister. I know i didn't know her but when Mr. Davenport came to transport me back here i could see how upset he was about losing her. You all seem that way and like i said in the lab, I am not trying to replace her. I am just here to help you guys out in any way i can" Matthew smiled  
"Believe me, You are" Adam replied and rested his head on Matthew's shoulder

"Mr. Davenport, do we really need this new bionic guy hanging around here?" Chase snapped when he walked into the lab  
"Come on Chase, you think its easy for any of us losing Bree? You guys simply need the help and he has all of the ablities to do that. Its gonna take some time but give Matthew a chance" Mr. Davenport put his hand on Chase's shoulder  
"I just still can't believe she won't be coming back. I still feel that any minute she'll be walking through the door ready to insult me" Chase hung his head  
"I know buddy. I know. Would it help if i started to insult you?" Mr. Davenport joked, padded his back and walked out of the lab

The next morning as they were getting ready for school Matthew walked into the kitchen  
"Hey Mr. Davenport when can Matthew come to school with us?" Adam asked  
Leo looked at him then to Mr. Davenport  
Chase just rolled his eyes  
"Not today. You guys just lost Bree. Who am i suppose to tell princal Perry he is?  
"You could tell her he is our cousin" Adam suggested  
"Cousin...really?" Mr. Davenport replied sarcastically  
"How about he is our brother you adopted?" Leo asked  
"That could work i suppose"  
"What's school?" Matthew asked  
Chase snickered "And you're suppose to be smart" he said under his breath  
"We go there everyday Monday through funday, then we have the weekends off" Adam smiled  
"funday?" Matthew asked confused  
"He means friday, he only says funday cause when he comes home on fridays he kicks off his shoes and strips to his boxers as soon as he walks in the door" Leo answered  
"Ooh"  
"Yeah i like to play video games in my undies" He winked at Matthew, Matthew smiled in return  
"Aren't we gonna be late?" Chase asked  
Mr. Davenport sighed "Alright i guess i better get you all to school...oh wait, Matthew you're gonna need a different outfit though"  
"It's okay he can have some of mine" Adam volunteered "Come on" He grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him along  
Chase sighed and flopped down on the couch with his backpack

"I have alot of clothes and i'm sure they'll fit you since we're about the same size, right?"  
"I'm not sure...are we?"  
"Lets see" Adam stood close to him and measured "Ehh close enough"  
He picked out an outfit and handed him them "What do you think?"  
Matthew looked through them "They're alright, but you really want me to wear your underwear?"  
"Dude, its not like you have any of your own yet. Its fine. Go ahead and try the clothes on" Adam said  
Matthew began to undress. Kicking his shoes off first then pulling his shirt off then unzipping his shorts and pulling them down  
"Do you need to watch me get dressed?" He asked Adam "Is that something brothers do?"  
"Does it bother you? Me watching?" Adam asked  
"I don't know? I guess not" Matthew answered then pulled down his blue and white boxers exposing his fully smooth tan naked body  
Adam could feel his cock start to twitch "Here let me help you"  
Adam held open the underwear he picked out for him and Matthew stepped into them and as Adam slid them up he came face to face with Matthew's cock  
He stopped and stared  
"Something wrong Adam?" Matthew asked  
"Not at all"  
He stuck out his tongue and licked the head, then looked up to get reassurance. Once Matthew smiled Adam took his cock into his mouth and began going back and forth.  
Matthew moaned and grabbed him by the back of the head. Adam held Matthew's asscheeks as he took more and more of his boymeat. It didn't take long for Matthew to explode  
into Adam's eager mouth  
"That...was...incredible" Matthew said breathlessly  
"Come on guys, we are soo la-" Chase walked in  
Adam stood up wiping his mouth as Matthew rushed to get dressed  
"Chase, Hey" Adam greeted  
Chase just shook his head and walked out


	7. Chapter 7

When they got in the truck, Chase sat in the front with Mr. Davenport as he drove them to school and didn't say a word.  
"It sure is a quiet ride. How you guys feeling?" Mr. Davenport asked  
"Fine" Chase answered without looking at him and exiting the vehicle  
When he drove away Adam walked over to Chase "Chase I -" Adam began but Chase just walked away  
"Get to class maggots!" Principal Perry shouted  
Leo looked at Adam then to Chase as they headed into the building with Matthew following  
"Okay i'm not big D, what is really going on?" he asked  
"Oh just maybe the fact that i walked in on Adam giving our new 'brother' a blowjob!" Chase angerly whispered  
Leo shot a look at Adam  
"Did we do something wrong?" Matthew asked  
"No everything is fine. Chase is just...jealous" Adam replied to him while looking at Chase.  
Then Adam grabbed Matthew's hand "Come on lets go" and they walked away  
Chase let out a sigh of frustration and he too walked away, leaving Leo standing alone  
"That's fine, i wanted to be alone anyways" Leo shook his head

Adam introduced Matthew to the class  
"Hey everyone this is my new brother Matthew. Mr Davenport adopted him from...ahh..." he whispered in Matthews ear "Where are you from again?"  
Matthew giggled "Florida" he answered  
"Adopted him from florida" Adam finished. The teacher welcomed him and they took a seat  
"Ooh here sit by me!" Adam drug him

As class continued Chase text Adam  
_'I can't believe you did that to me!'_  
Adam looked up from his phone to where Chase was sitting in the classroom _'Did what to you?'_ he replied  
_'That shit with him when you don't even know him. Our sister is dead and you're whoring around with strangers'_  
_-'You think i don't know Bree is gone! and Chase i didn't do anything to you. You said you didnt wanna talk about what happened, like it was a mistake you wanted to forget about so you can't get mad at me!'_  
All Chase put back was _'You hurt me Adam'_  
Adam looked at Matthew, sighed then replied to Chase' text _'I didn't mean to im just having fun. I didn't even think you cared enough about the situation to be hurt. I'm sorry'_  
Chase looked back at Adam and Matthew. Matthew had no idea what was going on and so he smiled at Chase, Chase returned it and then focused on the teachers lesson.

After school they all met up to walk home  
"So have you guys made up yet?" Leo asked with a smile  
"I was introduced to Adam and Chase' teacher today. School was fun, will we be going back soon?" Matthew asked  
What's wrong with you, you actually enjoy going to school?" Leo asked  
"Well Leo remember how we were once we went to school? We begged Mr Davenport to let us go...that was before we knew what a nightmare Perry was!" Chase replied  
Buses drove by them as they walked up a quiet street with huge trees lining the block  
"Why didn't we take the bus?" Leo said breathlessly  
"Oh stop it we don't live that far away" Adam replied  
"Well maybe i'm lazy and just wanna get home quick so i can talk big D into letting me go on missions" Leo said  
"That'll just make you more tired...all that begging cause you know he ain't letting you" Adam laughed  
"You wanna go on missions?" Matthew asked Leo  
Leo nodded  
"But why? you're not bionic, you're human. You could get hurt" Matthew stated  
"That is exactly what he is gonna say too" Adam said  
"Chase you sure are quiet" Leo said  
"Yeah i'm just thinking"  
"About what?" Matthew asked  
"Adam i wanna talk about what happened between us" Chase replied not looking at Matthew  
"Right now?" Adam asked  
Chase nodded "I don't care if they know"  
Leo looked at them confused "Wait what happ-"  
Chase held up his hand and cut him off "Adam, I enjoyed what happened while we were in the tent in Antarctica. But it was scary and i was worried about...i don't know..things maybe i shouldn't have been"  
"Like what Chase?" Adam asked as they continued to walk up the block  
"Maybe what others would think? But after i saw how cool Mr Davenport was with you being gay, i realized it just doesnt matter. If its wrong to have these kinda feelings for my own brother then...i just don't wanna hear it"  
"What are your feelings Chase?" Adam asked and he stopped walking. The rest of the group stopped too  
"I do love you. And it did freak me out that you were sucking me off when i woke up, but i can't say i never thought about it. I saw the way you look at me when we shower, I mean come on Adam" Chase smirked  
"So what happens now?" Adam asked  
Chase sighed "Well, i'm not sure? Maybe telling Mr Davenport?"  
"Do you think thats weis? I mean i'm not saying to hide it, im just saying not tell him right away" Leo suggested  
"Can i ask something?" Matthew raised his hand  
"What?"  
"Does that mean that what happened this morning between Adam and I is over?" Matthew asked  
"Is everyone getting laid but me? Leo asked sarcastically throwing up his hands  
Chase smiled "Now Matthew...I didn't say that" he grabbed Adam and Matthew's hands and they all continued up the street


End file.
